dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Parabola9999
Welcome |} Manual of Style Hiya. You might want to check this wiki's Manual of Style. Most of your edits are "out of universe", poorly linked, and contain bad punctuation. -- Tupka217 08:33, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Edits Parabola9999, since you failed to satisfy two requests for compliance, I'm reverting your edits until you do it right. Also, images need not only sourcing but also a proper name. The names you gave the images you uploaded borderline spam. For the last time, please give images a meaningful name and due credit before uploading them. ― Thailog 08:06, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Image copyright problem with Image:Amy Lou.jpg Parabola9999, thank you for uploading Amy Lou.jpg. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the source and licensing. *'Source:' You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using an ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper image copyright tag on the image's description page. If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper fair use template. If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. ― Thailog 08:08, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Image copyright problem with Image:Nightcycle.jpg Parabola9999, thank you for uploading Nightcycle.jpg. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the source and licensing. *'Source:' You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using an ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper image copyright tag on the image's description page. If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper fair use template. If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. ― Thailog 08:08, 16 March 2009 (UTC)